The present invention generally relates to a dental apparatus for delivering heated air to the oral cavity of a patient, and more particularly to a dental dryer having a self-contained, non-electrical system for internally generating and delivering heated air.
In most dental procedures, it is necessary to remove moisture from the tooth or regions of the mouth being treated. For example, when filling a decayed tooth, moisture must be removed from the tooth after drilling is completed and prior to the application of filling material. The failure to remove such moisture can result in an unstable, improperly constructed filling.
To accomplish the removal of moisture, dentists have applied heated air to the regions of the mouth being treated. This heated air is usually provided by instruments having air blower units. These instruments are often large, cumbersome, and require complex electrical heating systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,338 to Page discloses a dental apparatus having a heated air blower. Pressurized air is supplied to the apparatus from an air source, and is delivered through an applicator. To heat the air, a complex system of electrical resistive heating elements is used.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,025 to Hunt discloses a dental instrument for delivering pressurized water, air, or both to the oral cavity of a dental patient. The air is again heated using an electrical heating element.
The present invention represents a substantial departure from these and other dental instruments having air delivery systems. It is lightweight, easy to operate, and includes its own non-electrical, self-contained air heating system. These and other novel features of the invention will be described more fully below.